NightClub
by orangelover1863
Summary: After a tough case, Morgan and the girls convinced Reid to go out to a nightclub. He knows he is just not going to like it. For Chapter 9 of LIM! (JJ..E. Prentiss..Garcia (are in it as well))


**A/N: Kind of rushed to put this is as a fill in for chapter 9 of LIM... When the team (Minus hotch and rossi ) briefly talked in the hospital waiting room... Not all that funny ... Slightly serious. I don't have much of a funny bone in my body! Enjoy! (I dnt own criminal minds or characters)  
**

* * *

ONE SHOT CLUB! (Season 3))

It was a hard case for the team. They couldn't save the last victim in time and the UnSub chose Reid to be the one to try and save her. The minute Reid arrived and was able to see her, the man slit her throat. Spencer just stared in shock. The team busted in not to long afterwards when they didn't hear nothing from the other end. The man lunged at Reid, but Hotch had shot him. Reid still didn't move.

They made it back to Quantico around six that night. Reid hadn't spoken a word to anyone. It bothered the team slightly, but Morgan decided that he had enough of Reid's silence.

"Hey Reid," Morgan called and Reid looked at him. "Let's go out tonight," Morgan smiled his best smile. Reid looked at Morgan even more hesitantly. "Where?" Reid asked much to the surprise of the team. "The new nightclub called Heaters Alley," Morgan smiled raising an eyebrow. "Um, thanks, but no thanks," Reid said with a small smile.

Encouraged by the smile, Morgan pressed. "C'mon, Pretty Boy. Emily and JJ would go, right guys?" Morgan asked. The girls nodded in attempt to help Morgan out. "You guys can go. I'm going to finish my reports," Reid said quietly. "Oh come on 187, you need to drop that report. Finish it later!" Garcia pouted as she walked into the room. "Yeah, you can meet a woman," Morgan said raising an eyebrow. "Bars and Nightclubs have been voted the number 1 destination to meet people of the opposite sex," Spencer said pointedly. "So why not go?" Morgan asked. "Because I don't want to meet a girl," Spencer said with his kitten glower. "Well then you can meet a man if that's how you roll," Morgan said seriously. Spencer looked at Morgan in disbelief.

The girls watched the exchange between the two men unsure how it would end. Spencer glared at Morgan and shook his head. "Morgan, I don't want to go. Can you just let it go?" Spencer asked. "No, because all you're going to do is go home and read a book. At the worst you'll let this case bother you all night and next week when we see you, you'll be all tired and cranky," Morgan said. Spencer pouted slightly. "I don't get cranky," Spencer said.

"Spence, you do get kind of cranky when you don't sleep well," JJ said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "C'mon Reid. Just come with us this once!" Garcia smiled. "Yeah Reid. If you hate it, then we won't bother you the next time you say you don't want to go," Prentiss smiled. Reid sighed. This was a battle he couldn't win. "Fine," Reid muttered as the profilers cheered. Morgan grabbed Reid and they all walked to an SUV. "Don't tell Hotch that I took one," Morgan smiled mischievously. The girls giggled and Reid merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

Entering the nightclub was easy for the profilers to do. All they had to do was show their badge. As they walked to a table Reid couldn't help but notice all the sweaty bodies dancing around. Reid used all his strength to not look disgusted. Suddenly Reid was pulled into the crowd and two woman started dancing all over him. Reid panicked and tried to escape but there were more and more.. and more.

JJ couldn't help but make sure Spencer was okay. She turned around and noticed he was missing. "Hey guys, where did Reid go?" JJ asked. The profilers and Garcia turned around and noticed that Reid was gone. Morgan frowned as he scanned the crowd. Quickly Garcia spotted him. "There he is! He's trying to get away from those four girls," Garcia giggled. The team laughed as Reid struggled to get away. When he finally made it through the haze, the team could tell the women got a handful of Reid.

"These people," Spencer breathed clearly terrified. "It's okay Spence," JJ smiled as she took in his haggard appearance. His tie was missing, sweater unbuttoned, and his hair was now slightly messy. "God what did they do to you?" JJ asked. "I don't know," Spencer breathed. He regretted coming. He was safer in his little home.

"Relax Reid. They girls thought you looked nice," Morgan laughed. "So they kidnap me and hold me hostage as they did freaky-deaky movements like a cult?!" Spencer panicked. Morgan couldn't help but laugh at Reid. Reid just blushed as they made it to their tables.

"Relax Reid, it's only like this for you because you don't come out often," Emily smiled. "Yeah White Sugar. Enjoy it!" Garcia giggled. Spencer merely just shook his head. JJ grabbed Garcia's hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

Spencer watched as they began dancing along to the music's bass. "You see it isn't that bad now, right?" Morgan asked. Spencer just looked at Morgan. He didn't bother to say a word.

Suddenly a man came up and Prentiss left with him. Spencer just looked horrified at the prospect. "Do you even know these people?" Spencer asked. "Nope. You come here and get to know new people," Morgan smiled as his eyes laid on a very nice looking girl. "I'll see you in a bit," Morgan winked as he got up and walked to the young woman.

Spencer sat there as everyone else danced when suddenly someone sat next to him. "I noticed how they all left you. I just couldn't sit around and see you be all alone," An older man said. Spencer realized he could be 29 or maybe 30. About three to four years older than Reid. "It's okay. I didn't want to be here anyways," Spencer shrugged awkwardly. "Why not? It's not that bad here. Well unless you hate all the attention the women are giving you," The man smiled. "I'd rather be at my apartment reading my books," Spencer grumbled. "Oh, I see. You're the homey type of guy," The man smiled. Reid couldn't understand why this man was trying to talk to him, but he didn't mind. It kept his mind away from the last case and how much he hated being the building. Spencer then realized that Morgan was slightly right. "Yes, I guess you can say that," Spencer said shyly. He didn't like talking to strangers. Let alone strangers who are bigger than him.

Morgan's woman had to leave and Prentiss joined him at the bar. "Whatcha doing at the bar?" Prentiss laughed. "My girl had to go home, so now I'm scoping for the next one," Morgan smiled. JJ and Garcia walked over to where Morgan was and smiled. "Where's Spence?" JJ asked once more. The team looked at the table where they left Reid and realized he was talking to an older man.

"So that _is_ how Reid gets down," Morgan said raising an eyebrow. "I didn't see that coming," Garcia smiled. "Wait, are you guys sure?" Prentiss asked noticing Reid's body language. "Why? What you mean?" JJ asked. "Look," Prentiss said.

The man was leaning close to Reid. Reid was undoubtfully uncomfortable. The man whispered something into Reid's ear and Reid visibly paled at whatever it was he said.

"That's not normal," Morgan said feeling concerned.

The man pulled Reid closer and Reid tried to pull away. The man, however was stronger. The team could see that Reid was speaking fast, but the man took it lightly. They saw the man try to kiss Reid but Reid pushed him away. The man looked slightly irritated and tried again.

"Hold the hell up," Morgan growled as he quickly started making his way through the crowd. The girls shared a brief look before following after him.

Morgan noticed how the man kept trying to coax Reid into whatever fantasy he had, but eventually Reid had enough. Reid's hands shook with fury as he punched the man straight in the jaw. They heard him say, "I'm not gay, Damnit!" The man stumbled back and Morgan could see that the man was about to attack Reid.

The man got up and Reid's eyes went wide as he processed what he'd done. Before the man could lift his arm Morgan was already on top of him. JJ instantly pulled Spencer back as Morgan beat the man senseless. "He said he wasn't gay!" Morgan yelled as a fist landed on the man's face. "Don't pull that shit again!" He yelled as he got up and walked to Spencer. Spencer looked at the man with a slight guilt. He wanted to apologize so bad.

"Don't you dare apologize," Morgan said sternly as he pulled Reid towards the exit. Spencer had to admit his hand hurt like hell, but it was his fault. The girls followed closely behind as they left the club. They got into the SUV and JJ looked at Spencer who was withdrawn. "Did you have fun?" Garcia asked quietly. Spencer looked at her with pure annoyance. "Had fun? This was not fun! Reading is safer and it is good for the mind! Never again," Spencer ranted. "Are you okay?" JJ asked hoping that Spencer won't add this to his closet of demons. "Yeah, I'm fine. Morgan why-" "Because you couldn't say no. I know what was going to happen next and it wasn't going to happen you," Morgan said angrily. Spencer looked at Morgan with confusion and decided to let it go. He knew Morgan thought he was right, but Reid still felt bad for the man.

Morgan drove back to the bureau and let the ladies get to their own cars. Morgan offered to drive Reid home and Morgan didn't take no as an answer. In the car Morgan apologized. "I know you can take care of yourself, but it's the same if it was JJ or Emily. You would've tried to protect them, right?" Morgan asked. "Yeah," Reid said quietly. "Then understand that I did this for you in order to protect you. Than man was asking for nothing good," Morgan said. Spencer sighed and nodded. "I know, Morgan," Spencer said. Morgan was shocked, he thought Reid didn't understand. "He told me what he wanted," Spencer explained. Morgan nodded although he felt slightly angry. "Just don't ever assume that I'm gay. If I am, then I will tell you," Reid said as he stepped out the car. "You would?" Morgan questioned. "Yes, how else would I ever get a handsome date like you," Spencer smiled sweetly and walked away. Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "Sometimes I think Garcia rubbed off on you Reid," Morgan said to himself as he drove off.

* * *

**The End...**


End file.
